memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
In Furcht und Hoffnung
Die Crew der USS Voyager findet ein Schiff mit einem neuartigen Quantenslipstreamantrieb, welches scheinbar von der Sternenflotte losgeschickt wurde. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Gemeinsames Spiel Seven of Nine und Captain Kathryn Janeway spielen im Holodeck Velocity. Beide erreichen mehrere Treffer, bis Captain Janeway gegen die Wand des Holodecks stößt, stürzt und den Phaser verliert. Im letzten Moment erreicht sie ihn und kann die Scheibe abschießen. Dadurch wird Seven von der Scheibe getroffen und Janeway gewinnt das Spiel. Der Computer meldet, dass Janeway die Finalrunde und das Gesamtspiel gewonnen hat. Seven ist frustriert, weil sie mit ihren überlegenen Fähigkeiten hätte gewinnen müssen. Doch Captain Janeway gibt zu bedenken, dass sie vier von zehn Runden gewonnen hat. Seven meint, dass sie mit ihrer überlegenen Sehschärfe und Kondition alle Runden hätte gewinnen müssen. Janeway meint, dass es bei Velocity nicht nur auf Kondition ankommt, sondern auch auf den Verstand. Seven nennt Janeway nun eine frustrierende Gegenspielerin, da sie in der letzten Runde ihren Phaser verlor. Sie sah das Ziel nicht an und traf dennoch. Janeway begründet dies mit ihrer Intuition. Seven meint, dass Intuition ein menschlicher Trugschluss ist, nämlich der Glaube Zufälle vorhersagen zu können. Janeway argumentiert dagegen, dass ihr die Flugbahn der Scheibe, nachdem sie die Wand getroffen hatte, das Geräusch des Rückflugs und der Schatten den sie auf das Hologitter warf bewusst waren. Seven hält diese Argumentation für nicht plausibel. Seven beginnt einen Streit und will Revanche. Sie meint, dass Janeway eine Niederlage fürchtet, da sie geschwächt ist. Seven will trotzdem ein neues Spiel beginnen. Janeway ignoriert dies und Seven startet ein neues Spiel. Der Captain hebt dieses Kommando auf und meint, Seven müss lernen zu verlieren und geht. Akt I: Hoffnungszeichen thumb|Probleme mit Seven werden besprochen Commander Chakotay tritt zu Captain Janeway hinzu, die im Kasino sitzt und versucht die verschlüsselte Botschaft des Sternenflottenkommandos zu dekodieren, und wünscht einen guten Morgen. Er teilt ihr mit, dass es 5 Uhr früh ist. Außerdem informiert er sie darüber, dass Neelix und Tom Paris von ihrer Handelsmission bald zurück sind. Ihr Shuttle ist so beladen, dass es nicht einmal halbe Impulsgeschwindigkeit schafft. Neelix bittet jemanden mitbringen möchten, der ihnen sehr hilfreich zur Seite stand. Als Dank dafür möchten sie ihn ins nächste System mitnehmen. Captain Janeway genehmigt es. Chakotay meint, dass Janeway nach dem vergrabenen Schatz jagt. Kameway emtgegmet. dass sie den Schatz haben, aber das Schloss nicht knacken können. Dann sprechen sie weiter über die Botschaft, die sich hartnäckig gegen die Entschlüsselung wehrt. Sobald sie einen Datenblock entschlüsselt hat, kommen zehn neue zum Vorschein. Sie hat alle ihre Hoffnungen auf die Botschaft gesetzt, aber sie bekommt immer mehr Zweifel. Chakotay will mit Torres reden, damit Seven ihnen vielleicht helfen kann. Das Gespräch geht weiter zu Seven und Captain Janeway macht sich Sorgen, denn die Streits werden häufiger. Sie fragt sich auch, ob Seven nervös ist, weil sie alles in Frage stellt, was Janeway sagt. Auch Chakotay weiß nicht genau, woran es liegt, aber er meint, dass Seven vielleicht das Gefühl hat, ihrer Mentorin über den Kopf gewachsen zu sein, da sie im letzten Jahr viel dazu gelernt hat. Dann lädt Janeway Chakotay auf einen Kaffee ein und dieser trinkt gern mit. thumb|Arturis kann die Botschaft entschlüsseln Tom und Neelix sind mit Versorgungsgütern und dem Gast zurückgekommen. Im Frachtraum organisiert Paris die Verteilung der Vorräte auf die jeweiligen Abteilungen. So schickt er einen Container in den Maschinenraum, den nächsten auf die Krankenstation und einen ins Lager. Eine Offizierin bringt Chakotay ein quallenartiges Gebilde und dieser äußert die Hoffnung, dass dies nicht ins Kasino kommt. Paris kann sich allerdings gar nicht daran erinnern, was dieses Objekt überhaupt ist und ruft nach Neelix. Der Talaxianer stellt gerade dem Captain Arturis vor, dessen Spezies ein ausgeprägtes Talent für Sprachen hat. Als Neelix mit einer auf Xenon basierenden Lebensform sprach, versagte der Universalübersetzer. Arturis kam hinzu und agierte als der perfkete Vermittler, obwohl er keine der beiden Sprachen jemals gehört hatte. Arturis meint, dass ihre Sprachen simpel waren, betont aber, sie nicht beleidigen zu wollen. Dann geht Neelix zu Paris, während Janeway Arturis herzlich willkommen heißt. Arturis meint, dass die Voyager ''ein freundliches Schiff ist. Auf dem Weg zum Quartier sprechen sie über seine Begabung und Captain Janeway meint, dass sie immer noch mit dem Klingonischen kämpft. Er erklärt, dass er über 4000 Sprachen beherrscht. Nachdem er einige Sätze von Neelix gehört hatte, genügte ihm dies um Grammatik und Syntax zu verstehen. Er meint, dass seine Spezies mit einer Sprachbegabung geboren wird, während die Menschen eine Großzügigkeit des Geistes auszeichnet. Er meint, dass sein Volk Muster zu erkennen vermag, wo andere nur Konfusion sehen. Captain Janeway kommt auf den Gedanken, dass Arturis auch bei der verschlüsselten Botschaft helfen könnte. Daher fragt sie ihn, ob er auch etwas von Computersprachen, Algorithmen und trinärer Syntax etwas verstehe. Als Arturis meint, dass Computersyntax und Sprache für ihn dasselbe ist, nimmt sie ihn mit in die Astrometrie. Dort bestätigt er, dass der Datenstrom schwer beschädigt ist und lässt sich von Seven nochmals die ganze Transmission zeigen. Arturis erkundigt sich bei Seven, ob sie Borg sei und sie teilt ihm mit, dass sie nicht mehr dem Kollektiv angehört. Arturis meint bald, dass er das Problem erkennt und bittet um die Erlaubnis, den Computer benutzen zu dürfen, was Janeway sofort gestattet. Seven tritt darauf zurück und Arturis beginnt zu arbeiten. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit hat Arturis einen großen Teil der Botschaft wiederhergestellt, die jetzt auf dem großen Bildschirm flimmert. Janeway erkundigt sich, ob die Borg der Spezies begegnet sind. Seven erzählt, dass die Borg seine Spezies als Spezies 116 bezeichnen und es den Borg nie gelang sie zu assimilieren. Arturis ist jedoch nicht feindlich gesinnt. Er meint, dass das Borg-Kollektiv wie eine Naturgewalt ist und man keinen Zorn (Gefühl) für einen Sturm am Horizont empfindet, sondern ihn meidet. Inzwischen extrahiert er die ikonometrischen Elemente und triaxiliert eine Rekursionsmatrix. Janeway fragt sich derweil, wieso sie selbst nicht an dieses Verfahren gedacht hat. Dann benutzen sie auch die anderen Monitore um die Informationen darzustellen. Sie sehen eine verzerrte Botschaft. Er meint, dass er mehr als 68 Kiloquad an Informationen rekonstruiert hat. Jedoch ist Datenblock 14 Beta zu stark beschädigt um rekonstruiert zu werden. Seven entdeckt ein markiertes Raumgitter und die [[USS Voyager|''Voyager]] macht sich auf den Weg dorthin. Diese Koordinaten sind weniger als 10 Lichtjahre entfernt. Janeway betritt die Brücke und man geht unter Warp. Paris scannt die Umgebung. Dort angekommen, entdecken sie eine Warpsignatur der Sternenflotte, und es wird ein Schiff entdeckt. Akt II: Die USS Dauntless thumb|Der neue Antrieb Paris kann kaum glauben, dass sie durchgekommen sind und Tuvok ruft sie. Jedoch antwortet das Schiff nicht. Chaktoay fragt nach Lebenszeichen. Seven of Nine ortet keine organische Materie und Kim stellt keine Schäden an der Außenhülle fest. Die Primärsysteme inklusive der Lebenserhaltung sind aktiv. Er meint, dass der Crew etwas zugestoßen sein muss. Janeway meint, dass die Lösung in der Transmission der Sternenflotte liegen muss. Sie will weiter an der Botschaft arbeiten, um herauszufinden, was es mit diesem Schiff auf sich hat und bittet Arturis ihr noch einmal zu helfen. Derweilen sichert ein Außenteam aus Chakotay, Tom und Tuvok das Schiff. Arturis meint, dass er dachte, sie wäre euphorischer, ob dieser Möglichkeit zur Heimkehr. Dazu meint Janeway, dass sie bereits einige Möglichkeiten zur Heimkehr hatten, aus denen nichts wurde. Daher hat sie gelernt vorsichtig zu sein. In diesem Fall neige sie aber mehr zur Hoffnung. Als das Außenteam das Schiff – die [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]] – betritt, ist es sehr erstaunt. Die Dauntless scheint ein Schiff der neuesten Generation zu sein und ist mit neuen Materialen und Spezifikationen gebaut worden. Chakotay meint, dass er eine solche Hüllengeometrie noch nie gesehen hat und die Sternenflotte offenbar völlig neue Wege im Raumschiffdesign geht. Es hat 60.000 Lichtjahre in nur 3 Monaten zurückgelegt und zwar mit Autonavigation, eine Crew gab es noch nie. Tuvok meint, dass die Sternenflotte ihnen ein neues Schiff schickt und Chakotay will es zunächst untersuchen. Paris stellt unterdessen fest, dass das Schiff auf Autonavigation zu diesen Koordinaten eingestellt wurde. Plötzlich vibriert das Schiff, sie machen sich auf die Suche nach dem Antrieb. Es ist kein Warpantrieb, denn er funktioniert nicht mit Antimaterie. Tom ist die Antriebskonfiguration unbekannt. Daher begibt sich das Außenteam in den Maschinenraum. Dort finden sie den Antriebskern und Tuvok scannt ihn. Paris stellt fest, dass der Antrieb nicht mit Antimaterie funktioniert. Tom findet heraus, dass das Schiff einen sogenannten Quantenslipstreamantrieb hat. Keiner der drei hat von diesem gehört. Plötzlich ertönt ein Signal. Das Schiff aktiviert plötzlich den Antrieb und geht auf Autonavigation. Auf der Voyager informiert Kim den Captain, dass das Schiff auf hohen Impuls beschleunigt und das Außenteam nicht zurückgebeamt werden kann. Der Antrieb lässt sich nicht deaktivieren und das Schiff verschwindet im Slipstream. Kim meldet Janeway, den Abflug des Schiffs. Paris erkennt, dass Energie aus dem Quantenantrieb direkt durch den Hauptdeflektor geleitet wird und so der Slipstream gebildet wird. Er schafft es Zugriff auf die Steuerkontrollen zu erlangen und es gelingt nach einigen Minuten ihn zu deaktivieren, doch sie haben in dieser kurzen Zeit 15 Lichtjahre zurückgelegt. Daher kann Tuvok keine Spur der Voyager orten. thumb|Captain Janeway bringt ihre Zweifel an Die Botschaft kommt von Admiral Hayes, der sie über die Dauntless informiert und ihnen ein gute Reise wünscht, in der Hoffnung sie bald auf der Erde zu sehen. Janeway meint, dass Admiral Hayes ein hervorragender Offizier ist, nur etwas geschwätzig. Captain Janeway möchte etwas über die Risiken wissen. Der Doktor konnte bei den Mitgliedern des Außenteams keine Zellschäden oder physiologischen Stress feststellen, die Langzeitwirkung wird gerade untersucht. Seine medizinischen Projektionen sind jedoch ermutigend. B'Elanna Torres gibt zu bedenken, dass das Schiff sehr schlicht ist und keinerlei Erholungmöglichkeiten und auch keinen Replikator hat. Neelix bekommt vom Captain die Aufgabe dies zu kompensieren. Harry Kim will wissen, warum sie nicht gleich aufbrechen. Seven warnt vor zu viel Enthusiasmus, da es leichtsinnig wäre die Voyager als erprobtes Schiff zurück zu lassen. Tuvok stimmt Sevens Einwand zu und Chakotay fragt nach der Modifikationsmöglichkeit. Captain Janeway will wissen, ob es möglich ist, die Voyager mit diesem Antrieb auszustatten. Paris bejaht diese Möglichkeit, aber er ist sich unsicher, ob das Schiff den Quantenkräften lange standhalten könnte. Captain Janeway gibt trotzdem den Befehl es zu versuchen. B’Elanna soll mit einem Team an der Möglichkeit arbeiten den Slipstream jederzeit abzubrechen. Außerdem soll sich jeder mit dem Schiff vertraut machen. Als alle bis auf Tuvok gegangen sind, offenbart Janeway Tuvok ihre Zweifel. Auf ihre Frage, warum sie nicht enthusiastischer reagiere, meint Tuvok, dass vielleicht seine mentale Disziplin auf sie abgefärbt habe. Dann meint er, dass er ihre Sorge, um die Crew teilt und sie alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen müssten. Doch Janeway bezweifelt, dass ihr dies ein besseres Gefühl geben würde. Ihr erscheint alles jedoch zu perfekt, da sie zufällig dem Genie begegnen dass all ihre Fragen beantwortet und eine Botschaft von der Sternenflotte erhalten, die ihnen genau das sagt, was sie hören wollen. Außerdem wurde ihnen ein Raumschiff vor die Tür geliefert. Lediglich die Pralinen auf dem Bett hätten gefehlt. Tuvok pflichtet ihr bei, dass alles ziemlich stimmig zu sein scheint. Janeway meint, dass sie von Anfang an, das Gefühl hatte, das etwas nicht stimmt. Tuvok rekapituliert, dass es mit Arturis’ Ankunft begann. Janeway pflichtet ihm bei und befiehlt ihm, Arturis im Auge zu behalten und außerdem die „Dauntless“ vom Bug bis zum Heck zu untersuchen. Gleichzeitig hofft sie allerdings, dass sie nur an der guten alten Paranoia leiden. Er soll sie über seine Untersuchungen auf dem Laufenden halten und verlässt dann den Besprechungsraum. Akt III: Viele Tests und eine Entdeckung Eine Notabschaltungssequenz wird von Torres und Kim erprobt und ist nach einigen Problemen erfolgreich. Die Quantenfeldstärke fällt auf 90, 80 % und pendelt sich auf 75 %. Um es weiter zu dämpfen, kehren sie die Quantenfeldpolaritäten um. So drücken sie es auf unter 50 %. Damit haben sie ein Sicherheitsnetz. Seven gibt den Befehl Tuvoks weiter, nach Ungewöhnlichem zu suchen und eine metallurgische Analyse der Schotts zu machen. Torres will inzwischen mit Arturis an den Energiesequenzern arbeiten. Es entsteht ein Gespräch zwischen Seven und B'Elanna über die Erde und Seven gibt zu, dass sie sich nicht auf die Erde freut. Sie weist Torres auch darauf hin, dass sie als ehemalige Maquis vom Sternenflottenkommando wohl zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden wird und sie auf der Erde nichts gutes erwartet. Torres will jedoch lieber mit den Problemen auf der Erde fertig werden, als hier zu bleiben. Sie fragt nun, ob Seven sich auf die Rückkehr freut. Dies verneint Seven und Torres scherzt, dass sie beide Ausgestoßene sein werden. Dann geht sie. thumb|Harry entdeckt fremde Technologie Harry entdeckt einen anomalen Energiestoß und bittet Seven um Hilfe. Sie orten keine Energieleitungen in dieser Sektion und suchen weiter. Er schwärmt von der Erde und schildert sie in den schönsten Farben. Auf der Erde gebe es jedes Ökosystem, dass sie sich vorstellen kann und es gebe hunderte Spezies, wie Vulkanier, Bolianer und Ktarianer. Außerdem gebe es noch andere Planeten, unter denen sie wählen könnte. Plötzlich bricht Seven das Gespräch ab und gibt an, mit dem Captain sprechen zu müssen. Kim meint noch, dass es ohne sie nicht das selbe sein wird. Harry geht dem Energiestoß weiter nach und er entdeckt etwas. Es scheint eine Art Kurzschluss zu sein und die Konsole scheint zu verschwimmen, nachdem er eine Luke öffnet. Er informiert Tuvok und dieser macht sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihm. Seven findet Captain Janeway in der Astrometrie, wo diese nochmals an der Botschaft arbeitet. Sie lässt sich daher gerade Datenblock 14 Beta anzegien. Diese fordert Sevens Hilfe an. Janeway meint, dass Arturis wohl zu schnell aufgegeben hat, was Seven als Intuition abtut. Jedoch probiert Seven einen neuen Entschlüsselungsalgorithmus aus. Seven informiert den Captain, dass sie nicht mit in den Alpha-Quadranten kommen wird. Captain Janeway kann verstehen, dass sie Angst hat vor so vielen Menschen. Sie meint, dass sie kurz davor steht die Erde, ihre Heimat wiederzusehen. Doch Seven hat keine Angst, sie möchte einfach nicht mitkommen. Janeway erwidert, dass sie eine von ihnen ist und vor ihrem größten Schritt steht. Seven meint, dass sie versuchte ihre Entwicklung zu beeinflussen, was jedoch gescheitert ist. Seven meint, dass ihre Art den Weltraum zu erforschen ineffizient sei, ihre familiären Bindungen Schwäche und ihre Vernarrtheit in die Erde irrational. Janeway will nicht verhehlen, dass sie oft unterschiedliche Standpunkte haben, doch zur Zeit sei ihr Fahchwissen für die Rückkehr der Crew sehr wichtigt. Es beginnt ein Streitgespräch, da sich Seven weigert ihr Fachwissen weiter einzubringen. Janeway meint, dass sie sich revanchieren soll, für das was sie für sie taten. Seven entgegnet, dass sie dies schon oft getan hat, sich nun aber weigert zu kooperieren. Captain Janeway will wissen, was sie vorhat – vielleicht zum Kollektiv zurückzukehren? Doch Seven weiß noch nicht, was sie tun will. Captain Janeway ist nicht bereit sie zurückzulassen und bringt wieder die Furcht ins Spiel. Sie meint, dass sie Angst vot der Rückkehr auf die Erde hat. Dieses Mal widerspricht Seven nicht. Der Computer hat weitere Teile des Datenblocks entschlüsselt, und dieses Mal verkündet Admiral Hayes eine ganz andere Botschaft, nämlich, dass sie keine Rückkehrmöglichkeit gefunden haben und nur Sternenkarten und alle Daten über den Delta-Quadranten schicken können, und auch diese sind nicht vollständig. Captain Janeway ist enttäuscht. Sie informiert sofort Tuvok, dass die Botschaft gefälscht war und macht sich mit einem Sicherheitsteam auf den Weg zur Brücke der Dauntless, auf der auch Arturis ist. Tuvok bestätigt, dass sie im Maschinenraum auch fremde Technologie entdeckt haben, die er nicht identifizieren kann. Janeway fragt nun, wo sich Arturis befindet. Tuvok antwortet, dass er sich auf der „Dauntless“ befindet. Daraufhin befiehlt Janeway ein Sicherheitsteam dorthin und besorgt sich mit Seven Waffen. Akt IV: Wahre Absichten thumb|Sicherheitsteam erscheint Arturis läuft auf der Brücke der Dauntless nervös hin und her. Dann begibt er sich zu einer Konsole und legt seine Finger auf zwei Tasten. Als B'Elanna Torres dies registriert, kann sie ihn gerade noch daran hindern den Antrieb zu aktivieren. Dieser entschuldigt sich auf Klingonisch und Torres ist darüber sehr verwundert und auch abgelenkt. Nach dem Themenwechsel meint er, dass Klingonisch eine robuste Sprache sei, Torres fügt hinzu, dass sie zu robust für sie sei. Tuvok hat gerade die Brücke erreicht und auch das Sicherheitsteam der Voyager wird gerade vom Transporterstrahl rematerialisiert. Captain Janeway befiehlt nun, alle Teams zu evakuieren und informiert Arturis über die fremde Botschaft, die sie gefunden haben. Arturis gibt vor nicht zu wissen, was hier los ist und gibt sich arglos. Doch Captain Janeway lässt nicht locker. Sie erklärt, dass sie die ursprüngliche, angeblich irreparabel beschädigte Nachricht der Sternenflotte wieder hergestellt hat. Arturis versucht sie zu beschwichtigen und bezeichnet dies als absurd. Janeway stellt klar, dass ihr bewusst ist, dass dieses Schiff nicht von der Sternenflotte geschickt wurde und fragt, ob es sein Schiff ist. Arturis weicht aus, aber Janeway besteht darauf zu wissen, warum sie ihre Hoffnung ausnutzten. Arturis beginnt von einer Bedrohung zu erzählen, die von Seven ausgeht, denn er habe gesehen, wie diese die Botschaft gefälscht hat. Es gibt auch Beweise dafür in ihrer persönlichen Datenbank. Janeway weiß jedoch bereits, dass Arturis diesen Beweis platziert hat, um von sich als Verdächtigem abzulenken. Captain Janeway will ihn in Arrest bringen lassen. Doch er schlägt einen weiblichen Sicherheitsoffizier nieder. Daraufhin feuert Tuvok mit einem Phaser auf ihn, doch Arturis bleibt trotz Verbrennungen stehen. Dann versuchen ihn die Sicherheitsoffiziere festzuhalten, doch es gelingt ihm, einen Hebel umzulegen, wodurch das Schiff sein Aussehen verändert. In einem Moment der Irritation bei den Crewmitgliedern der Voyager gelingt es ihm ein Kraftfeld zu errichten. Es können alle bis auf Captain Janeway und Seven heraus gebeamt werden, bevor das Schiff auf Slipstream geht. Janeway und Seven werden zwar vom Transporterstrahl erfasst, können aber nicht auf die Voyager geholt werden, weshalb sie wieder auf der Dauntless rematerialisieren. Commander Chakotay lässt die Warpkernmodifikationen aktiviere.ö Daraufhiin merkt Paris an, dass diese noch nicht getestet wurden. Chakotay antwortet daraufhin, dass sie den neuen Antrieb der Voyager testen und folgt ihnen. Arturis gibt nun sein wahres Motiv zu erkennen. Er erklärt, dass er die Brücke der „Voyager“ durch Partikelsynthese nachbildete. Janeway fragt, ob seine Spezies unschuldige Schiffe enführe. Er entgegnet, dass es typisch für sie sei, selbstgerecht zu sein. Sein Volk wurde durch die Diplomatie der Voyager zerstört. Da sie den Krieg zwischen den Borg und Spezies 8472 beendete, wurde sein Volk größtenteils assimiliert. Er meint, dass Janeway nicht weiter, als bis zum Bug ihres Schiffes sah. Janeway erklärt, dass keine Zeit für eine Meinungsumfrage und eine schnelle Entscheidung erforderlich war. Sein Volk konnte über die Jahrhunderte eine Begegnung mit den Borg vermeiden. Sie haben sie immer überlistet und waren ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus. Die Borg kamen seinem Volk in den letzten Jahren immer näher. Spezies 8472 war ihre letzte Hoffnung, die Borg zu besiegen. Die 23 äußeren Kolonien fielen innerhalb weniger Stunden, ihre Wachschiffe wurden vernichtet und als ihr Sternensystem von hunderten Kuben umzingelt waren, hatten sie sich bereits ihrer Todesangst ergeben. 10 bis 20000 überlebten und Arturis konnte allein mit einem Raumschiff fliehen, allein aber lebendig. Er macht den Borg keinen Vorwurf, da sie als Drohnen nach ihrem kollektiven Instinkt handelten, während Janeway die Wahl hatte. Diese erklärt, dass sie davon nichts wissen konnte. Er plante diesen Rachefeldzug seit Monaten und wollte eigentlich die ganze Crew, gibt sich aber mit diesen beiden zufrieden. Er wusste, er könnte sie wegen ihrem egoistischen Wunsch nach Hause zurückzukehren, auf dieses Schiff zu locken. Er bringt sie zu den Borg und dort werden sie assimiliert. Nach dieser Offenbarung bringt er sie in den Arrest. Akt V: Flucht ins oder vor dem Kollektiv? An Bord der Voyager arbeitet man inzwischen an der Aktivierung des Slipstreamantriebs. Paris meldet, dass sie auf vollem Impuls sind, aber die Quantenbarriere nicht durchbrechen können. Tuvok meldet, dass er mehr Energie für den Deflektor benötigt. Dies gibt Chakotay an den Maschinenraum weiter, wo Torres meldet, dass sie schon an diesem Problem arbeitet. Torres lässt Hilfsenergie in den Deflektor umleiten und das Quantenwarpfeld stabil halten. Tuvok fokussiert nun das Quantenwarpfeld, während Kim meldet, dass die Hüllentemperatur am Limit ist. Paris fliegt sie in den Slipstream und Kim weist darauf hin, dass sich die Hülle in einer Stunde verformen wird. Chakotay lässt auf Kurs bleiben und meint, dass Janeway sicher schon einen Plan hat. thumb|Seven durchschreitet das Kraftfeld Captain Janeway beginnt an einem Plan zu arbeiten und möchte von Seven in der Arrestzelle wissen, ob sie wirklich zum Kollektiv zurück will, doch sie denkt nicht, dass es so ist. Janeway meint, dass sie auf mehr Entschlossenheit hoffte, aber es akzeptiert. Janeway denkt, dass eine Borgdrohne durch dieses Kraftfeld spazieren könnte. Sie fragt Seven, ob sie ihre Borgschilde reaktivieren können und diese meint, dass es mit einem Mikrodraht möglich wäre. Daher entfernt Janeway einen Draht aus ihrem Kommunikator. Mit Hilfe dieses Mikrodrahtes sollen die Borgschilde von Seven wieder aktiviert werden und sie kann durch das Kraftfeld schreiten und es abstellen. Während der Einstellung des Implantates sprechen sie sich aus. Janeway meint, dass ihre Beziehung vor neun Monaten im Arrest ähnlich begann. Seven meint, dass sie darüber nicht erfreut war. Captain Janeway gibt zu, manchmal hart zu ihr gewesen zu sein, denn ein Captain kann nicht immer Freund sein. Seven meint, wenn sie assimiliert werden, kann sie alles verstehen, was ihr jetzt noch nicht klar ist. Captain Janeway schaut sie entsetzt an, doch Seven meint, das war doch nur ein Scherz. Anschließend gibt sie zu, dass ihr Wunsch, im Delta-Quadranten zu bleiben auf Furcht basiert. Sie meint, dass sie nicht weiß wohin sie gehört, worauf Janeway meint, dass sie zu ihnen gehöre. Es gelingt Seven hindurchzugehen und das Kraftfeld auszuschalten und Janeway zu befreien. Sie gelangen in den Maschinenraum. Doch Arturis hat es entdeckt und die Kontrollen blockiert. Sie kann die Notabschaltung nicht initiieren. Die Geschwindigkeit des Schiffs wurde erhöhte und sie erreichen laut Seven den Borgraum in 12 Minuten. Janeway erkundigt sich, ob sie noch Zugriff auf den Antrieb haben, was Seven bestätigt. Janeway will einen Energiestoß in die Steuerbordgondel auslösen, um es zu stoppen. Seven erklärt, dass das Schiff durch die Kräfte zerrissen werden wird. Seven versucht eine Kurskorrektur vorzunehmen, während Captain Janeway auf die Brücke gelangen will. Die erinnert Seven an das morgige Velocity-Spiel, dass sie nicht verpassen soll. [[Datei:Die_Voyager_im_Slipstream.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager im Slipstream]] Die Kurskorrektur wirft Arturis aus dem Stuhl, doch es gelingt ihm eine Stabilisierung des Schiffs. Captain Janeway ist inzwischen auf der Brücke angekommen und versucht ihn zum Aufgeben zu zwingen. Arturis meint, dass sie das Schiff verlangsamen, aber nicht stoppen kann. In vier Minuten werde Kathryn Janeway eine Drohne werden. Janewy erklärt, dass Rache nicht möglich ist. Er meint, dass die Rache das einzige ist, was ihm geblieben ist. Doch Janeway versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass die Leistungen, das Wissen und die Würde seines Volkes in ihm weiterleben können. Arturis ist kurz nachdenklich und drückt dann einen Knopf. Doch Arturis zerstört die Navigationskontrolle. Nun könne niemand mehr das Schiff anhalten und in zwei Minuten würden sie den Raum der Borg erreichen. Die Voyager hat es geschafft auf Slipstream zu gelangen und folgt im Abstand von wenigen Minuten. Nachdem die Dauntless ihren Flug durch die Kursänderung verlangsamt hat, kommt die Voyager in Waffenreichweite und setzt die Schilde durch eine Torpedosalve außer Kraft. Tuvok versucht ihre Crewmitglieder zu erfassen. Arturis geht zu einer Konsole und erkennt die Voyager. Janeway will Arturis mitnehmen, doch dieser feuert auf den Captain. Seven und der Captain werden herüber gebeamt und der Kurs umgekehrt. Arturis erreicht mit seinem Schiff den Borgraum, wo er von vier Kuben umstellt und assimiliert wird. Seven und der Captain spielen Velocity und Captain Janeway gewinnt. Seven spricht darüber, dass sie gerade versucht neue Wege zu finden mit Silpstream zu reisen um schneller zur Erde zu kommen. Janeway meint, dass sie dachte, es sei unmöglich. Darauf erwidert Seven, dass die Menschen das Wort "unmöglich" viel zu oft verwenden. Captain Janeway ist erstaunt und Seven bekennt, dass sie keine Borg-Drohne mehr werden möchte, aber auch noch nicht bereit ist ganz Mensch zu werden. Der Captain antwortet, dass man manchmal zurückblicken muss, um vorwärts zu kommen. Janeway meint, dass sie nun wohl bereit sei ihr Menschsein anzunehmen. Dann beginnen sie ein weiteres Spiel. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Bezüglich der Registriernummer der Dauntless gibt es einige Ungereimtheiten. Auf dem Rumpf des Raumschiffs ist die NX-01-A zu lesen, während auf dem Hauptsystemmonitor NX-01A steht. Als Janeway und Seven of Nine aus der Arrestzelle ausbrechen und in den Maschinenraum gehen, sieht man dort noch die Föderations-LCARS-Konsolen, während zumindest auf der Brücke und vor der Arrestzelle die eigentlichen Konsolen zu sehen sind. In einer Zeitreise ins 26. Jahrhundert, die in stattfindet, sind an der Schlacht von Procyon V ebenfalls Schiffe vom Modell der Dauntless an den Kampfhandlungen beteiligt. Das Logo auf der Brücke der USS Dauntless ähnelt dem der Qomari-Planetenallianz. In einer Szene berichtet Admiral Hayes, dass 47 Testflüge mit der USS Dauntless erfolgreich waren. In der Szene, in der Janeway und Seven auf der Brücke der USS Dauntless von Arturis gefangen genommen werden, ist Jeri Ryan bei den Dreharbeiten mehrmals ihr Borg-Implantat am linken Auge abgefallen, da sie so lachen musste. Dies wird in den Special Features der 4. Staffel von erwähnt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Hope and Fear (episode) es:Hope and Fear fr:Hope and Fear (épisode) nl:Hope and Fear Kategorie:Episode (VOY)